Hearts Under Fire
by KawaiiKitsune1
Summary: A fic of love, friendship and determination all threatened by the notorious Naraku. Can An'ya protect Kagome from his minions, and keep her away from Inuyasha long enough to keep her alive? Better summary inside. Please R/R ^_^


Summary: This story takes place right after the episode Go home to your own time, Kagome! So for this story, pretend everything afterwards never happened. It is about a week after Kagome was thrown into the well, and she misses her friends in the warring states era. She stops by the well one day on her way home from school to sort out her thoughts, and unexpectingly meets someone from Inuyasha's time. Who is she? Can the curious wolf demoness protect her from Naraku long enough to set her up with the stubborn Inuyasha? Btw, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic so if you don't like that sorta stuff I advise you hunt for another story. Some craziness and drama, and maybe a few unexpected twists. Please R/R and Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, (no one here does =P) he, the TV show, the other characters ect., belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I in no way take any credit for her hard work and determination. An'ya is a character I made up, along with most of Narakus' minions so um, if at all possible try not to use them. ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the white paper in front of her. Unconsciously, the tip of her black pen sketched a crude scene from her memory. Although it lasted just a few seconds, she remembered it precisely; the thoughts that ran through her head, the way the sun beat perfectly on his silver hair, even the sweet, masculine smell of his red attire. What was he thinking at that moment? Was she dreaming? Could she possibly think more of the arrogant half-demon than just a friend?  
  
The last bell of the day crisply snapped her back to reality. She gathered her binder and thick history book, knowing nothing more about Japan's past than she did when she first entered the small, crowded room. Kagome's long, slender legs seemed to tangle beneath her as she trudged out of the schoolyard. 'Inuyasha...Inuyasha.' Her mind repeated over and over with every slow, agonizing step. How could he do this to her? Did he ever think about her the way she thought of him?  
  
Sooner than expected, her eyes caught the welcoming glimpse of the small temple where she lived. The wooden hut beside it, taunted her with its fixed, cold frame. Kagome sighed with a heavy heart. She missed her friends back in the warring states era. The cute, sly little fox that had an adorable obsession with her, the perverted monk that so often tried to seduce her, but most of all, Inuyasha. She remembered when they first met, how much she had hated him. He was so rude and arrogant! But now...did she? Could she lo... Being as stubborn as she was, Kagome wouldn't let herself admit it, although she knew, somewhere, it was true.  
  
Subconsciously, her feet led her body through the frail, wooden door. Her books dropped into a pile at her feet as her stare fixed upon the well before her. It was the same as it always was, cold to the touch, with a hard, dirt floor. Kagome sank to her knees, hugging the stone surface with all she had in her. Her quivering hand reached for the Shikon Jewel that usually swung from her warm neck, but the necklace was absent. Despite herself, Kagome began to cry.  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha!" she wailed, frightening the sleeping birds from the rafters above her. With her white sleeve, she scornfully wiped the salty tears from her cheek. She was crying over Inuyasha! The one who refused to show any affection towards anyone. The one who cared for no one but himself. But the embrace, what about that? No, all he wanted was his precious Shikon Jewel, the one thing that could make him completely demon. He had, after all, pushed her down the well.  
  
Suddenly, a cold chill ran down the length of her spine. Kagome looked up, a cool breeze lifting the damp hair from her face. Nervously, she glanced around the small shed, her breath coming in short, shallow huffs. "Who's there?!" she demanded shakily, her feet stumbling over the history textbook. With a soft, swishing sound the anonymous figure leapt into a pool of moonlight before her.  
  
"Kagome," the demoness warned, "You are in grave danger." With a bandaged hand, the teenager reached for an amulet around her neck. She yanked it free and hastily handed it to the shaken girl. "Its a fragment of the Shikon Jewel, you will be granted passage to the warring states era again with it. Wait for me there near the well on the other side, I must be sure Kenshin doesn't follow. I will explain it all later I promise."  
  
Kagome nodded, the fragment clutched firmly in her fist. Who was this demoness? Could she trust her? Kenshin? She didn't have time to decide whether the girl was being truthful or not. With an earsplitting roar, the roof to the shack was caved in by two, enormous brown paws. One of the rafters from the ceiling spiraled downwards, striking Kagome in the side of the head. She fell amongst the debree, her head surrounded by blackness. The demoness cursed under her breath, not only would she have to beat off one of Naraku's minions, she would now have to protect the unconscious girl.  
  
Kenshin roared furiously, hot drool dripping from his gaping jaws. His livid gaze sized up the short wolf demon standing defiantly before him. "An'ya give up the girl!" Kenshin demanded as he pawed the hard earth, tearing up grass and shrubs in the process.  
  
"If you want her so badly, I dare you to come and get her," An'ya smirked, her ears laced flat upon her silky, raven hair. He laughed heartily, the second of his two heads serving almost like an echo to the first.  
  
"Very well foolish dog, destroying you will add to the pleasure I will get when Master Naraku rewards me for the idiot girl."  
  
An'ya rolled her crimson eyes, "Typical of men and beast alike...your all talk."  
  
KawaiiKitsune: Short chapter I realize, but I was just all excited about posting it lol. I hope you all liked it, it's going to be an exciting second chapter ^_~ 


End file.
